The Young and the Hateness
by Anais.P
Summary: So Xianghua is walkin down the road when she meets her enemy. She decides to play it cool until...BUM BuM BUmmmmm! Why don't you come take a looksee to find out? EDIT: After years of neglect,I only update this fic when I'm bored. :
1. On the Dusty Dirt Road With the Bitch

**Oy vey. My first post and probably my last for a while.**

**This is my first Fanfic dealing with one of my favorite games. )**

**Hmmm...go ahead and flame if ya like. I'd like to roast myself. **

**Here goes...Oh yeah.**

**I Disclaim thee: I don't not own any of Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, or Soul Caliber. xp There.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The breeze played in her hair as Xianghua bounced down the trodden path with dragonflies and butterflies flitting here and there. Xianghua continued to bounce as she walked down the road, starting to add a corny "La La La" jingle with it when, she saw Seong Mi-na walking not far ahead. Xianghua flounced up beside her.

"Hey Mi!," Xianghua said in that high, happy annoying voice.

"Hey Xian," Mina greeted her.

"Where ya goin," Xianghua innocently asked the young Korean woman. ' It better not be where I think she's goin...' Xianghua angrily thought behind her friendly smile. To tell the truth, Xianghua wished for Seong Mi-na to burn in the darkest depths of hell. She hated her and the way she trounced around in that skimpy skirt and shirt that was sooooo tight, it was obvious she wanted the whole world to see. See her as an unoriginal whore, that is. An unoriginal whore who had to be stuck with most of a certain Ling Sheng Su Bo-wielder's moves whom Xianghua was headed to see now.

" Oh...," Mina smiled and looked at the ground, holding her weapon out and twirling it a little. "Just to see a friend."

" Me too," Xianghua said. She absently kicked a rock as she walked down the path by Seong Mina.

The two didn't say anything for about an our as they walked. Another our passed and the two still hadn't parted. Another our passed. And another. And another. And then came nightfall. The two women were very hungry when they reached a small, yet sturdy shack.

Xianghua ran up to the door and knocked then turned to Mina, who was just staring at her.

"Well seeya around, tubby," Xianghua whispered the last word whilst turning toward the door. It opened and there stood Kilik, clad in his no shirted-krita-yuga wearing-ness.

"Xianghua! Good to see that your well!" Kilik hugged Xianghua tightly and, upon smelling his man-ness, thought she heard a choir singing "Hallelujah!", but what happened next, made her hear cats dying somewhere, along with the dramatic background music that cued whenever a woman was in a shower and the shadow of a hand with a knife it was seen being jerked back and forth in the air. Kilik walked past her and huggled that whore-bitch, Seong Mina! Of course, Xianghua kept her optimistic side out and her evil thoughts in...for now. Actually, Xianghua let her evil, vulgar thoughts out this time.

"Kilik?!!! Why...-? What the FU-?!!!!"

Before she could finish, she was led into the house by Kilik with Seong Mina close behind. The smell of rice smacked her in the face and she didn't say anything else until she was asking for a second bowl which Kilik served with a smile.

"Kilik, we need to talk," Xianghua said in her meaningful voice that she usually reserved for Destined Battles.

"About what?" Kilik looked curiously at Xianghua with rice still in his mouth. There was a piece of rice stuck to his cheek and, to sum it up, he did look cute when caught off guard. Xianghua leaned to flick it off but instead, Seong Mina turned his head so that he was facing her and gently swiped them off. Xianghua, getting angrier by just seeing Seong Mina breathe, sat back in her seat and huffed. 'This bitch is goin' down,' she decided promptly as she dragged Kilik from out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"Kilik, what the hell is she doing here," Xianghua whispered trying to contain her boiling temper.

"She's just visiting for some food. Yunsung broke into her house last night and raided her fridge...along with some...other things and, I, as her friend,"-he held Xianghua's shoulders down to keep her still because at that last word, she let out a war cry and turned back toward the kitchen with her sword ready-"a FRIEND Xianghua! I assure you, nothing more. It was only a coinkidink that you too came on the same day."

Optimism took over before the 'Death of Seong Mina' combo could be executed. Xianghua sighed and agreed with Kilik. He gave her a gorgeous smile that always made her swoon on the inside and went back to eating.

It wasn't long before the 'Kill Seong Mina' drive kicked in again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it. Didn't do anything to it; Tis fresh off meh cramping fingaz. Pretty short though. Tell me what ya think and I might wanna update...) Thanks for reading. ) **


	2. Gtfo Please, Bitch

O.o ...How long has it been? ...About 3 years I think...LOL.

(In case anyone still reads this.)

Well I'm back and more mature, so I'm gonna add on to this funny little story whenever I'm bored.

The plot thickens...! (If there actually was one.)

**~~~-0-~**

The moon cast an ethereal glow on Kilik's humble shack as Xianghua cast an all-too-real glare at Seong Mi-na, who had yawned a little loudly and requested a place to sleep just for the night.

"I don't want to be a burden, if it's too much," she sighed, acting innocent and sorry, drawing imaginary circles on Kilik's table. Xianghua glared at her openly.

"Of course you wouldn't be a burden Mi-na! You can stay in the extra room if you like."

Kilik led the other woman into an extra little room in the shack. It didn't look bad even though the size was nothing to gawk at. There was a nice little bed that looked rather untouched; the red blanket contrasted the glowing silvery hue cast in the room and seemed to warm the room by itself. ...Or maybe what seemed to warm Seong Mi-na was the fact that she was standing so closely to Kilik as he lit a candle and placed it on the little wooden table next to the bed.

"I'm pretty sure you already noticed, but if you didn't, there's a hotspring pretty close to here." He informed as he pointed past some trees out the window. A little ways ahead, some steam could be seen slowly rising through the trees.

The gears in both Seong-Mi-Na's and Xianghua's heads seemed to stop functioning for a second before whirring back to life again.

Before Seong-Mi-na could fully open up her mouth to get a word in, Xianghua started up.

"Oh, Kilik! I could really use a nice dip in that spring! I'm reaaaaallllly tired after that long walk all the way here..." She sidled up next to him and wrapped her small arms around his muscled one, smiling coyly and grinning inwardly as Seong-Mi-na seemed to struggle hard with trying not to screw her face up in a look of disgust. Xianghua, deciding to make it really hard on her, stood on the tips of her toes and pulled him lower. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stagger a little with suprise as she used her weight to lower him some more. Her lips brushed his ear 'accidentally' (She cackled on the inside when she could have sworn that she saw Seong-Mi-na's eye twitch) and her little smile got bigger as she spoke softly in his ear.

"But Kilik...I don't wanna be down there all by _myself_..." She made sure to sound dejected and completely innocent. The effect was sometimes priceless on Kilik. Her innocent words and actions would, if they came from a child, have sounded much more pure, but coming from Xianghua, she herself knew it came out sounding pretty sexy and drowned in hints of the sexual variety. Even though he was the object of her desires, she hoped that Kilik would catch her drift. Now that she thought about it, sometimes he was pretty unresponsive to situations like this. Even though he possessed a godly body, a perfectly carved face, and a smile that was orgasmic, he could be one dense mofo. She hoped for the priceless reaction and not the unresponsive one. If Kilik didn't respond the way she wanted him too, at least she succeeded at getting Seong-Mi-na to feel like an unwanted onlooker. The bitch.

"Uh-Uhm-Xia-Xianghua...! I-I...I mean...!" He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Xianghua could just make out a blush on his sun-glazed skin in the darkness.

Xianghua. Win. Seong-Mi-na. Fail.

Giggling in his ear, she smoothly asked him to articulate himself as Seong-Mi-na watched, looking like she'd blow at any second. Xianghua noticed and winked at her as she released Kilik slowly. Seong-Mi-na thought quickly though, and replaced her 'GTFO' face with the 'I'm so kawaii' face. She clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head with a little smile. She leaned forward in the classic cute girl pose of innocence. Xianghua could have sworn that she poked her chest out as if she was making sure Kilik could see her suffocating boobs. Knowing him though, Xianghua thought with a smirk, he probably didn't notice. Maybe she was finally asking to leave. That would be best. How else would she be able to take advantage of a naked Kilik in a hotspring? Definitely not with someone just sitting back and watching. Xianghua didn't get down like that.

"She's right Kilik. It really wouldn't be safe for any girl to go anywhere alone at this time of the night, soooo...why don't you go with the both of us? I'm sure it'd be fun and relaxing for _all _of us!"

Xianghua thought she could feel her pupils dilating. She thought she was going to turn into some kind of juiced looking monster. A juiced looking monster with one freakishly big arm and an equally freakishly small arm. She would charge the whoreface without stopping until she either hit a wall, or just charged her straight off a fucking cliff. Xianghua blinked at the thought. Weird. She needed Kilik to have her fast-She was beginning to think like an infected monster. A territorial, jealous infected monster.

Kilik's brain seemed to resume it's processes and he replied, " Uh, sure! Haha, you two are right. It's not wise to go wandering alone after sunset. I'll go with you two and keep you safe. Hold on a minute, I have some clean robes..." He trailed off as he left the little room and disappeared into his own room to search for the robes and his weapon.

As soon as Kilik's pure aura exited, a tense haze filled the little room. Xianghua thought about following after Kilik, but decided against it since she was now standing in the doorway of the room. If she turned and followed Kilik, it was almost guaranteed that she'd be followed and have to deal with _her _trying to talk to Kilik. She'd rather be trapped in a room with her than be trapped in a room with her while she chatted idly with Kilik. Xianghua crossed her arms and Seong-Mi-na sat on the bed and proceeded to study the pattern on the blanket. Xianghua sighed heavily. WTF. Why did she have to deal with this chick? Why didn't the Korean woman find a nice, Korean man and crawl under a rock with him? She remembered the young man who she had problems with...the 18 year old cocky redhead who'd presumably raided her fridge and possibly her panty drawer, too. Hell, she could just get with HIM! He obviously had an infatuation of some kind with her. Why chase a man who didn't even think past your face and personality? Kilik never seemed to show that he cared about all the skin she was showing, or the boobage she tried to display. It was like trying to get the attention of a _wall _sometimes...

Xianghua blinked.

... Screw the irony.

Well, at least she knew she could soften that wall with a little bit of sweet talking. She had that much to smirk triumphantly about.

Conveniently enough, Kilik soon returned with three white robes.

" Alright ladies, I'm ready when you two are!"

Xianghua clapped and jumped up and down.

"Yaaaay! Let's go!"

~~~-0-~

Well there it is (if anyone's reading lol).

Comments are appreciated ^.^...(and wanted..!)


End file.
